Talk:Kayle/@comment-25532677-20141229012228/@comment-24082016-20150113173510
What Runes and Masteries offer are apples to oranges, but the idea is the same for what to invest in. Assuming you're not Faker, and you ARE using more than 2 rune pages, you may go as far as making rune pages for very specific champs, or types of champs(AP burst, AD Burst, AD bruiser, ADC, support ap, support melee, etc). I have a rune page solely for Kayle, and yes, I have armor seals on it, although it's debatable as to whether using health seals are more effective. But that's what it all comes down to: not what COULD be helpful, since every rune or mastery will be helpful in it's own way, but what will be the MOST helpful, specifically to the champ(s) you intend to use that page. That's why you'll be finding people, who are strong believers in Kayle's DPS strengths, at 1 point or another in a game, getting AtkSpeed Marks and Quints, rather than say hybrid penetration or straight AP/AD. But I will admit, I don't take MR glyphs for her. In ranked, it isn't as much of an issue when you see your potential toplane opponent, but not every team you'll face will have a decent amount of Magic damage backing it. Instead, I have CDR glyphs, 6 for an immediate 5% reduction, and 5 for a lvl 18 reduction, while I have 5 coming from my masteries. My reasoning for this is quite simple. cdr boots are nice, with the freedom to chose any boot, there are significantly better options. if you want to hit "Harder Earlier", Sorcerer Boots. If you want to hit "Faster Earlier", Berserk Boots. And then you have those extra extra impressive boots, with dual usefulness. Like Mercenary, which will not only get you more than that flat(or a mix with some scaling) MR you could have gotten from glyphs, but they give you tenacity, which means you'll be spending less time locked down by any CC coming your way. So, my respone to ," don't tell me you don't even get armor seals and MR glyph because they are virtually useless..." is that I don't look to get what's standard. I get whatever I've come to an understanding is more useful. I'm not Faker. I need all the advantages I can get. I call those defense mastery points essentially useless for a non tanky Kayle bc they're return is minimal and inferior compared to the other options. As a Kayle that prioritizes Damage or support, you should be spending less time trying to tank damage, and more time being a nuisance out of range or outdamaging. If you find your position compromised, and too close for comfort, that -2 damage from a champs autoatk, or that 2-5% increase in bonus armor+mr(meaning that base armor and mr isn't taken into account), or even that +2 health regen points per 5 secs which won't amount to much in frequent trading scenarios, isn't gonna help you as much as the extra 40 mana per min you've regenerated from the utility mastery that will give you the mana needed to use a heal and gain distance, reducing the number of AAs or abilties you're getting hit with. Or rather, when things get really sticky, and you're gonna die anyways, you'll at least have some damage to leave the enemy hurting or take some to hell with you in the process. Long Live Intervention.